Infinite
by smash619
Summary: When everyone has passed on and you are the only person left in the world, you can only ask yourself one question: Were all the 1-ups worth it?


**AN: Watch this video first, if you already don't know the famous Koopa shell stair trick (remove the spaces.)**

http: /www . youtube .com/ watch?v= J-cWQFk9bi8

Infinite

Mario dragged his torn shoes across the rugged, rough road of what used to be Toad Town. His eyes drooping from staying up all night, his overalls torn everywhere. Mario wasn't trying to get anywhere. He wasn't trying to do anything. He just wanted to die.

But that was impossible for him, he knew, that after everyone else died and moved on, Mario would not. He was the last person alive on Earth. He was alone, with no food, no water, no shelter. Luigi had warned him, he warned him about exploiting the power of the Koopa Troopa. Mario was stubborn however, it was until it was too late that he realized he'd overdone it. He grabbed a Koopa shell, he ran to a stair of blocks... And he stomped, he stomped the Koopa shell over and over. He soon felt energy coursing through him. He found his way to get his 1-ups.

Mario sat down on the rocky ground beneath him, he stared at the sky, remembering Peach, his crush. Mario one day finally admitted his feelings for Peach, she rejected him, saying that his Koopa stomping obsession is taking over his life. Instead of listening and giving up his habit, he angrily stormed out of Peach's castle.

**Stomp... Stomp... Stomp...**

He viscously mauled a Koopa Troopa and stole its shell.

**Stomp... Stomp... Stomp...**

He found a flight of stairs.

**Stomp... Stomp... Stomp...**

And started stomping... More energy was soaring through his veins, he was feeling younger and younger after the 9th continuous stomp on the Koopa Troopa. He was counting how many times the energy went through him.

"97..."

Mario's body tensed, his hands balled up, and he stared into the horizon, where World 8 was...

"98..."

Mario stood up and started walking, he went to Bowser's castle. Over the lava pits, through the caves and stood outside the front door.

"**99...**"

Mario screamed in anger, he kicked down the door and started wrecking the place,

"I want to die! I don't give a crap anymore! I hate being alone! BOWSER! I know you are still alive, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Paintings were broken, chairs were wrecked and vases were nothing but tiny shards once Mario was done, he looked at his now bloody hands, tiny strands of skin left over. Mario then pulled down his sleeves to see how many times he'd slit his wrists in a vain attempt to die.

He'd been bleeding to death... But never died.

He'd been starving to death after eating the last of the food he could find... But never died.

He'd been parched for 3,400 years... But never died.

He'd been living in the cold alleyways after finding all the houses were crumbled from age... But never died.

Mario was lost, he didn't know what to do anymore. He strode out of Bowser's castle, his head hanging low in depression... He was there, He was there to see Luigi and Daisy's kids grow up and have kids of their own. He was there to see Peach get married to a prince, he was there to see mankind's fall from a deadly parasite known as X-341564... But of course, he didn't die from it.

Mario visited the tombstones of his friends and his relatives. He noticed his family stretched as far as Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great- Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle. Mario sighed and went back to his alleyway, in between an old cardboard box and a rubbish bin was his and his brother's favourite blanket. He crawled underneath it and looked at the stars in the sky, they made him think about his journey through the cosmos with a lady named Rosalina.

Mario thought about the sports tournaments with his friends and enemies, about how much fun they had playing football or basketball. Mario shed a single tear and muttered to himself,

"Just 4.2 billion more years before I see if the sun can truly claim me..."

He then took out a knife, placed it to his wrist and sliced. Blood started gushing out of his vein. He did the same for his neck and his other wrist.

"Attempt No. 20,215,316,843." He sighed. Mario then got a piece of paper. He placed his thumb on his bleeding wrist and then drew on the piece of paper. He drew a cake out of his blood,

"Happy 3,527th birthday Mario." He said before smiling to himself, the first time he's smiled since the argument with Peach. He wanted to eat the paper, but he knew he couldn't, he knew the cake was a lie. Mario threw the paper away and felt his eyelids become heavy. Mario welcomed sleep with open arms.

But it wasn't usual sleep, as Mario thought, it was permanent sleep from the bleeding.

Mario had used his last life... He was now free... free at last...


End file.
